The present invention relates to projectiles and, more particularly, to armor penetrating, shaped-charge projectiles. Among the techniques for penetration of armor-protected targets, the shaped charge high-explosive configuration is perhaps the best known. Generally, this configuration is typified by a high explosive chamber bounded at one end by a substantially conical liner projecting into high explosive material. Upon detonation of the explosive, a detonation wave proceeds towards the target producing, from the liner, a high-velocity jet of material directed towards the target to penetrate the same. The phenomenon, known as the Monroe Effect, by which the detonation wave divides about the apex of the conical liner and then recombines to produce a jet of higher velocity than the original detonation wave, is well known.
The damage or penetration potential of the shaped charge depends, among other things, on the liner diameter. Thus, although some improvements in penetrating power of a shaped charge projectile can be accomplished by optimization of the explosive, the liner, standoff or the like, a fundamental parameter of effectiveness is the diameter of the charge or the base diameter of the conical liner. However, increasing the diameter of the charge increases the bulk, size and weight of the projectile and would be subject to all the logistic problems associated with larger caliber projectiles. These factors prior to the present invention, have restricted the use of shaped charge projectiles in lightweight gun systems.